Sickly sweet
by FELINEZ
Summary: Her brothers love her more than a sister but she doesn't know the better because that's all she's ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**I don'town Naruto **

I tried turning to my side but I felt my arms hugging something to my chest. I crack one eye open and the first thing I see is pink. I took a breath in she smelled of strawberries. I pull her closer to me but I don't feel her hips come I contact with mine. Fucking kiba. I lift my head up to see him asleep on the other side of my blossom with his hands down her shorts. I see he's cupping her sex then I realize my hands have made there way up her tank top.

Not that I'm complaining but how did this happen she shares a bed with Karin and konoharmuru. Shit I. Forgot that basterd sasuke slept over last night and they must have started fucking.

Guess she dident wanna be in the same tiny ass bed while that was happening. I give are breasts a experimental squeeze. "Ahh." She arches in to my hands. Likening her response I give her nipples a tug. "Ahhhmerf stop it." She's so cute when she's sleepy. I nip her year and trail kisses down to her sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder I bit down hard and draw some blood.

She thrusts her hips into mine and throughs her arms around my neck. Her eyes shoot open. "Naruuto." She pants out. I lap up the rest of the blood coming out and meet her gaze. Kibas hands are now out of her booty shorts she should really start wearing less flimsy things to bed.

Her mint green eyes sparkles as she smiles. "Good morning anki." She leans in and gives me a kiss. Her lips are so soft agents mine I nip her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She shakes her head no into the kiss. My hands trail down her back on to her ass and gave it a tight squeeze. "Ankii" her moans fulling my lust I plunge my toung into her mouth.

I taste every thing I can possibly reach. She's so fucking good. But I know the juices from her pussy are far superior. I move my hand from her ass to her clothed sex. There's a small wet spot I can't help but to smile.

I'm in the middle of pulling down her shorts when someone pulls her off me. I look over at Kiba but the shit is still sleeping. I look forward and it mother fucking gaara. Sakura's sitting on the foot of the bed and gaara has already pulled of her black shorts and has the pinkets white panties almost off.

Right when they come off he quickly jams his index finger in her tight little pussy. "What the hell gaara." I stand up only to get Sakura's tank top thrown in my face she complete naked now with garra fingering her. "Harrderr!" She's now bucking her hips in sink with his finger. I feel a uncoftorable tent in my pants and kibas finally up jacking off to the erotic sight.

Gaaras other hand is pinching her nipple as he leans down to whisper in her ear. " you know sakura if you looking for a good fuck come to me next time." "Mmmm yes Anki I will."

"now cum!" He bit down hard on her shoulder earning a scream of plain and pleasure. At his demanded She grips the sheets and screams his name during her release. "Good girl." Gaara takes his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

Fucking prick. I push him out of the way and pull down my boxers. "Get on your hands and knees now." my voice is deep and husky I see her shiver. She quickly complies I position my self at her entrance then **WAP**.

I fell back on my ass. "Who the fu..." My _dad_ shoots me a glare "langue Naruto." He picked up Sakura's ans started putting on her panties. "Find another time to fuck your sister we have a meeting to day." He dressed her on the skimpy night wear. Not hesitating to feel her up in the proses. He sticks his nose in her cotton panties and takes a deep breath.

"Dad stop I can put it on my self." She starts squirming. He doesn't listen and keeps touching _my_ blossom and dressing her. " now sakura honey i don't have to discipline you right now do I?" She visible tenses. ha he thinks I'd let him touch whats mine. "No daddy i'll behave." Sakura furrows her eye brows and sticks out her lip. He smiles and sucks on her bottom lip. While playing with her breasts through her top.

After he's done with his little show he throws my sakura over his shoulder and walks out of the room then slams the door shut. "You have thirty minuets to get cleaned up boys" he shouts while walking away. Shit I'm still hard and so is gaara. "Not now daddy I have to get ready to." I hear sakura whimper her protest to our so called dad. Damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto! Fucking knock before you come in." I'm not ready for Inos bitching this early in the morning. It sucks having such a big family cause you have to share every thing. And if your the youngest you get all the handme downs. Inos not my full sister but my half so technically if I fuck her it's not incest it's half incest. I still have an erection from sakura so ino could help me get rid of it.

She's straightening her shirt when I grab her by the hair. "Naruto! You shit let go of my hair!" She yelps out I bend her over the counter and whisper in her year. " shut up you whore." My hand bunches up her short denim skirt and rips off her panties. I pull my boxers off and thrust into her.

She's not as tight as sakura but she's wet as fuck. She's moaning my name as I violently thrust into her. "Your such a dirty slut ino. I bet you let any man fuck you when ever he wants you bitch." "NARUTOOO" she cums all over my cock but I keep up my pace till I release in her. My hot seed fill up her loose hole.

She turns over on the counter and is playing with her nipples through her shirt the whore. Before I hop in the shower I see her cleaning the cum off her upper thighs and pussy I don't have to worry about if she gets pregnant because our dad keeps her on the pill for his turn with his daughter.

I quickly take a shower and put on a orange dress shirt and slacks. I walk down to the kitchen to see sakura cooking breakfast she's still in her skimpy night clothes. The a more noticeable wet spot on her shorts and her nipples are visible through her tank top. My blossom serves me a waffle with eggs. Before she walks I grab her waist and sit her on my lap. Shit I'm getting hard again. I put my nee in between her legs and start grinding it hard. " please later Naruto sasori and Kiba are waiting."

"Let them wait why aren't you ready sakura?" She starts grinding herself agents my knee "ahhhh." I find the spot where I bit earlier and start sucking on it her breath hitches. "Answer me sakura or you will be punished." "Dad said no for not pleasing him and Karin says I'll distract Sasuke-kun from her if I go."

Speak of the devil Karin walks in with her fuck buddy Sasuke. "Sakura you bitch where's my food." Fucking Sasuke teme why the hell is he staying for breakfast. " it's almost ready Karin , Sasuke." She's about to get out of my hold when I pull her right back in. " Naruto stop let's finish later." She pants out as I pick up the speed. " make your own goddamn food Karin."

Sakura wiggles out of my grasp and serves them. As she's walking to go serve kiba and sasori he grabs her hand and starts sucking face with her. She pulls away with a deep blush and goes finishes her task with Kiba and sasori. She quickly comes back and cleans the kitchen up.

Ino and konohamaru walk down the stairs with their dad trailing behind them. Ino still hasn't put back on her underwear and has fresh seaman dripping from her pussy lips. Konohamaru sits next to me rambling about host fun the meetings going to be as his father sit down with ino on his lap.

"Sakura!" He yells as she scrambles over. " yes daddy." Her jade orbs are filled with fear. "When I get back the house better be clean and you better be ready to listen to orders like your sister here." He gestures toward ino while his hand is up her skirt pinking her clit. "Yes daddy." My cherry says with her fists clenched. Why the fuck is he such a douchebag to her.

"Ok kids get in the car." I get dragged in the car by konohamaru. And hear sakura a shout " have fun everybody!" Fucking meeting


End file.
